Wiped Away
by Flying Jay
Summary: Brainiac invades earth and kills Young Justice. So then why're they waking up in a world where heroes never existed and they can't rememer a thing? Will they recover their memories in time to get a second chance, or die trying? Before Zatanna joined
1. Is It The End Or The Beginning?

**(March 1, 11:34, Metropolis) **

If Wally hadn't been part of this fight, he would've had to wonder if Brainiac had a conscience. Or maybe he didn't have any feelings at all. He was a computer after all, right? That's what Superman and Batman had told them anyway. A super computer. But Wally would've doubted that. Because there was something human about Brainiac, however small that part was. And that's what made all the difference. But of course, Wally was part of this fight. So he had no time to think about that. All he could think about was the choices that would lead to life, or death.

Brainiac had taken over their mentors minds, forcing them to attack the apprentices. It was so obvious that Wally had no idea why the fact had perplexed them before. Of course this wouldn't be the first time, but it might be the last. Brainiac was being smart about it, letting just enough of the hero's consciousness to leak in, to take advantage of the skill and emotion. They weren't completely brainwashed, but they were nowhere near in control. But that didn't matter really. What mattered was that Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss. Martian, Artemis, and Red Arrow were losing. Badly.

**(March 1, 10:45, Metropolis)**

The first to go down was Artemis. She was trying to put out a fire, rapidly shooting arrows that exploded water whenever they overheated. Too bad the air was blistering and dry, so some of the arrows were exploding too soon, and others were completely dead.

The orange flames tore up the blue sky, smoky knives cutting through the clouds. Black covering white. Bad covering good. The only movement were the flames, the few civilians still caught in the war zone crying out for help, the young heroes fighting for their lives, the mentors forced to destroy everything they held dear, and Brainiac watching from above.

_BOOM! _The whole building exploded before them, shooting out fiery hands of death to whoever came too close. Screams filled the air, only for a few seconds, before silencing. The momentum threw back Kid Flash, air rushing out of his lungs before he hit a wall. Besides him Superboy smacked into the wall, completely unfazed. Aquaman and Batman (who they had been fighting) reacted similar to Superboy, not even blinking. But Artemis ….she never had a chance.

**(March 1, 10:56, Metropolis)**

Next were Superboy and Red Arrow, a few moments later. They had been in the same building that had gotten Artemis, fighting Superman together. They both should've realized that chasing Superman in there had been a trap. They should've realized that there was no way the building could've remained standing. It shouldn't have been for that long anyway. But they hadn't until the building let out a pain filled moan. Not until the walls started buckling like burnt paper. Not until Superman stopped choking Red Arrow, turning around to face his clone, and smiled. But by then it was too late.

The building collapsed with a deafening clap of thunder. Kid Flash stopped fighting at the sound, turning to gasp at the mound of burnt rubble. He waited, and waited, for Superboy to appear from amid the rubble, his friend in hand. Even, just for a moment, he waited for Superman to come out as well. But no one came. The pile of rubble was still, as if frozen in time, a memorial, a statue.

**(March 1, 11:18 Metropolis)**

Aqualad and Miss. Martian. Of course those two had to be next. It was only logical. With Aqualad's leadership and the Martian's power to protect them, then maybe, just maybe, the rest would've been able to make it through. But Brainiac had thought of that. So he planned, up in the sky out of harm's way.

Aquaman, although you would've never guessed it, was as slippery as a fish even on land. He was also as strong as an ox, invulnerable to almost anything on the surface world, and very handy with his trident. Although that you probably would've guessed for yourself. So it was no big surprise when Miss. Martian looked over to her leader and found him trapped, long teeth of his mentor's trident around his neck and buried in a brick wall.

Large fists, harder than the bricks, threw themselves into Aqualad. Blood seeped from his chest, breath ripping through his throat unevenly. His arm was bent at an uneven angle, as were both his legs. Eyes were droopy, silver flashing with pain every time Aquaman's fist connected with his body. But he refused to cry out, not even whimper. A true warrior.

Miss. Martian saw all of this. And did the only thing that made sense to her. She threw herself at Aquaman, a battle cry clawing its way out of her throat, souring through the air to light up the sky better than the sun.

Aquaman spun around, teeth grinding together, throwing a punch at the girl. Miss. Martian's hands went up automatically, throwing up a telekinetic force field. But that's what he had been expecting. Aquaman went around it, his foot pounding into the green girl's stomach. She landed on the floor with a thud. Aquaman picked her up by her neck, before throwing her back down on the pavement, full force. She let out a moan, her head hitting the sidewalk with a crack. But she wasn't all gone, she wouldn't let Aqu- no, _Brainiac_ win. She put up another force field, and then kicked out her foot into Aquaman's hand. A satisfying crack sounded: she had broken the king's wrist. Aquaman let out a cry of rage, sounding completely inhuman coming from his mouth. He pounded down, shattering the force field, and with it Miss. Martian

**(March 1, 11:11 Metropolis)**

Aqualad watched, unable to move. Pain shot through his limbs, grasping at his mind to smother it with unconsciousness. But he couldn't leave. Not now. Three of his teammates were still fighting. He was their leader; he should either be the last standing, to help them through the fight. But that hope was quickly dwindling away, along with any ideas of fighting back. He couldn't fight his king. He could fight the Flash, Green Arrow, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Icon, and hell, even Batman. But not Aquaman.

That all changed when Miss. Martian fell. He watched his King smile as blood filled the pavement, and a last cry was ripped from the Martian's throat as a goodbye call. Pain washed away from his silver eyes, as they fixed into a solid glare. Just as Aquaman turned to face him again, his arm tattoos shone brightly. Silently a wave of water rose from the blood covered street. He didn't know where it came from; nor did he care. All that mattered was how it dove down to meet with Aquaman, pulling up pieces of rubble and filth. Aquaman let out a strangled yelp as the water pushed him full force, into its claws. But Aqualad wasn't safe either. With no way to get away, the water devoured him too, clawing at his broken body and filling him to the brim. That was okay though. He couldn't feel anything anymore. No pain, no confusion, no worry.

**(March 1, 11:27 Metropolis)**

Just two left. Kid Flash and Robin. Teammates. Best friends. Brothers. Of course they would be the last.

Kid Flash ran as fast as he could, zipping in between smashed cars and rubble. Behind him Flash was passed out from lack of food, lying out in the middle of the road, right next to Martian Manhunter. He had been burnt by Red Arrow's and Artemis's fire arrows. It had killed them both doing it, but he wasn't dead. Just enough heat to knock him out and maybe some….permanent damage if the injuries weren't well cared for. But they had both known that Brainiac wouldn't risk that. So now all who were left were Batman and Green Arrow.

Maybe he and Robin could…if they were lucky enough…and went about it the right way. Sure, Kid Flash knew that the odds were against them. But _maybe_ they could beat Brainiac. Maybe they could salvage what was left of their broken world. _Maybe_….

**(March 1, 11:35 Metropolis)**

They weren't going to win. There was no chance anymore. Kid Flash was on the ground, blood pooling from three spots on his legs. A batarang was lodged deep in his right knee cap, another in his left, and a huge gash ran down his right thigh. He couldn't run, his head was filled with cotton, and his vision was blurry…but not too blurry. He could still see it all, forced to watch in his paralyzed state.

Robin was fighting. He really was trying. It was just so hard. He had shards of glass, from when he had been thrown into a car window, deep inside his arm. And half of an arrow lodged in his leg. But he was still fighting. Batman was on his left, throwing punches left and right, kicking at all the soft places and pressure points. But Robin was his protégé and he knew all the moves.

When Green Arrow joined the fight, Robin knew he was screwed. He had never fought Green Arrow. Sure he had sparred with Artemis (although most of her moves weren't taught to her by Green Arrow) and Roy, but that wasn't nearly enough. The blonde used his bow as a fighting staff. Down it went, trying to slam it into Robin's head. But Robin blocked it, just when Batman lashed out at his ribs. _Crack! _Robin went down. Green Arrow and Batman were instantly on top of him like a pack of lions. Robin was gone.

**(March 1, 11:36 Metropolis)**

Kid Flash was dying. He knew it. He would be a fool not to. Green Arrow and Batman hadn't even bothered to do it themselves. After they finished, they had left Robin's body to rot. His mask had fallen off at some point, and now his bright glassy eyes could be seen; piercing the thick gray smoke like two stars…stars burnt themselves out as time went on.

Flash and Martian Manhunter had been taken to Brainiac to be fixed up. Aquaman and Superman had been left, hope for their survival, taken by the wind like a flame. Part of Wally was a little happy for that. Revenge for Artemis, for Dick, for Kaldur, for Roy, for M'gann, and for Conner. It soothed the hurt, just a little bit.

**(March 1, 11:37 Metropolis)**

Wally frowned. Who was that? There was someone standing in front of him. Just watching. He was dressed in yellow; with black on his sides, and….were those flames? For hair?...awesome. Something was familiar about him, but he couldn't place it. Wally considered asking for help, but it was too late now. Plus this person was probably mind controlled like all the other heroes and villains. Unless he could do something like protect his mind for eternity, or completely disappear, or maybe… travel though time….

The pain was lessening now. That was good. He would be leaving soon. Maybe he would see his team, where he was going. Maybe M'gann would still make him cookies, and Dick would play games with him, and he would still argue with Artemis. And he could teach Superboy to work the tv, if where he was going would have tv. And he could spar with Aqualad; he had been meaning to ask the leader to teach him some new moves.

**(March 1, 11:37 Metropolis)**

The stranger sighed as Kid Flash finally closed his eyes. The strained rise and fall of the kid's chest slowly stopped, and with a last shudder, the child ceased to live.

Finally. Now they were all dead he could start his magic. Metaphorically speaking. The big time heroes had their chance. The villains had their chance. Even the sidekicks had their chance. He was their last hope. To try something he had never thought possible. But he would do it. He would give earth a second chance.

**Ohh what's the stranger going to do? Tell me what you guys think! I will update every 5 reviews so I know I'm not doing it for nothing. By the way this is obviously from the first season. In case some were confused. **


	2. Lost Memories and Painful Dreams

**(April 3, 6:30, Central City)**

Wally West woke up, gasping for breath. That dream again…He was having it so often nowadays. He would just be lying there pain shooting through his legs and blood sticky on his skin. Clad in tight yellow fabric, he was the only light amid the destroyed city. There was normally a man too. A man with flames as hair. But not this time. Why not this time…?

Wally shook his head, climbing out of his bed. His bare feet hit the carpet with a low thud, as he tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. It was just a dream! Nothing more, nothing less. "Wally, wake up," his Mom called from outside his bedroom. "You're going to miss the train." He groaned. Sometimes he wondered why he had accepted the scholarship to Gotham Academy. Oh yeah! Because Dick and Roy had threatened to kill him if he didn't. Sometimes his friends were worse than his parents.

**(April 3, 6:30, Gotham)**

"Morning Alfred," a mumbled voice slurred as a small figure walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mast Dick," replied the butler as he busily continued cooking, not bothering to look up.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick Grayson asked, although he didn't really see the point anymore. The answer was always the same.

"Work. He had to go in early for a meeting today. But he said he would see you at dinner." That was if he showed up. Most of the time he cancelled though. But he was a busy man, Dick understood that. "Are you okay, Master Dick?" Alfred asked the young boy in front of him. They were now both sitting at the breakfast table, chewing on toast and butter. The raven haired child was slouching in his chair, and chewing like a mechanical robot.

"I'm fine," Dick answered tiredly, blinking his stormy blue eyes. "Just had a dream."

"You mean-"

"No! Not the dream about my parents…." Dick quickly cut off the butler. "It was really weird though. I was fighting these guys dressed like…Robin Hood and a bat. They were pretty good fighters too."

"I have to admit that is quite odd. But perhaps not as much soda before bed would cure you of these dreams," Alfred replied, arching his eyebrow meaningfully. Dick blushed.

"Yeah, probably."

**(April 3, 7:00, Gotham)**

Kaldur Curry sat in his father's car, head bowed and eyes dark. "What's wrong, lad?" Arthur Curry asked his adopted son. They were on their way to Gotham Academy, where Arthur taught philosophy (or something like that. Kaldur had always been a little confused when it came to what his father taught) and Kaldur was a student.

"Nothing…..I had a dream," Kaldur answered, shuffling his feet on the floor. Arthur arched his eyebrow, pushing for more. But Kaldur shook his head. What would he tell his father? That he had dreamt that Arthur had been killing him? And that Kaldur had killed him by…by controlling that water? It was just too strange. "I- err- it was nothing. Just a strange dream." His father nodded. He knew that Kaldur would tell him when he wanted.

The car stopped and Kaldur quickly jumped out, heading straight to his math class. Arthur watched him go carefully, the worried look of a parent marring his face. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his son.

**(April 3, 7:10, Gotham)**

Megan Morse smiled at her friend pleasantly, as she leant on the door of her math class. Inside her uncle was getting ready for his class. "Morning."

"Hello Megan," Kaldur answered, smiling back at her. He could always count on Megan's perkiness, even during the worst of times. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks," she answered, but her brow creased. "I had a scary dream though. You were there. And so was that kid…Dick Grayson. You know the circus b- err- kid. Bruce Wayne's ward. And those two red heads he's always with. And two other people too. One was the blonde in our science class, Artemis. And the other was Conner, you know...my-"

"Crush," Kaldur finished, eyes flashing with hidden mirth. Megan was crazy about Conner, but the two had never actually spoken. "So what were we all doing in your dream?" Kaldur asked, half expecting a drawn out love story between Conner and Megan.

"Fighting. There were these people…they were all dressed funny. Well, so were we, but they were worse. There was this one guy who was dressed as a bat. And another with a big S on his chest."

"Sounds…exciting," Kaldur told her, smiling.

"I think your Da-," Megan began to tell him, but suddenly the bell rang.

"We are going to be late," Kaldur told her, quickly hurrying through the door.

**(April 3, 6:30, Metropolis)**

Conner Kent woke up, sweaty and trembling. That had been the worse dream he had ever had. The flames had been everywhere, licking him up like a starving dog. And his father, his father had been there. Beating him, strangling him, throwing him into the flames. And then the building had come down. Such a horrible dream.

He slipped out of bed slowly, slipping downstairs silently. "Dad?" he called into the silence. Nothing. Clark had probably gone to work, early, again. He sighed. Conner and his dad had never been close, but recently he was hardly home. Oh well. Conner had no time to ponder over his dad's actions. He had to go to Gotham Acadamy. If he was late again, they'd take away his scholarship.

**(April 3, 6:30, Gotham)**

"Heeeeeeyyyyy, wakey wakey Artie," Jade Crock cooed to her younger sister, standing over her with a Cheshire smile plastered on her face.

"Jade," the blonde moaned, "What time is it?"

"6:30" she answered. "Look, if you don't wake up then don't blame me when they take away your scholarship."

"Okay okay I'm getting up," she mumbled, just as her mother rolled by her door. Paula Crock was crippled from a car crash six years ago, so she was confined to a wheel chair. "Artemis, Jade get up," she called to them, without looking. Artemis moaned, throwing the pillow over her head.

**(April 3, 7:10, Gotham)**

"Morning Roy," Dick called cheerfully as he scampered down the halls like a mouse. The petite boy brushed his bangs out of his eyes, looking up at the older boy. Dang the kid was cute.

"Hi short stack," Roy Harper mumbled. He was leaning on a locker, eyes almost shut.

"I am not short! I'm…fun sized. Late night?"

"Kinda. I had a dream. It was really weird. You and Wally were there and-" Suddenly another ginger popped up as if from nowhere, smirking brightly.

"I was where?" he asked.

"Hey Wally. I was just telling Dick about my dream."

"You too? I keep having dreams about my death. It's starting to get really creepy," the younger ginger answered.

"Same. It was really weird," Roy answered, frowning. "Ollie said it was just stress or something though."

"Hey, I've been dying in my dreams too. It's always the same. I'm being beaten by this guy who's dressed as a bat and Robin Hood." As soon as he said it, Dick regretted it. Blushing furiously, he looked down when his friends started laughing.

"Sorry, mine's not that weird. Just a burning building," Roy answered, trying to stop laughing. Wally opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't stop laughing. Luckily that was when the bell rang, so Dick was saved from further embarrassment.

**Review! Please! I love them. If I get 5 more reviews then I'll update. **


	3. The Witch Is Back

**(April 3, 2:05, Gotham)**

Dick walked slowly down the hall. He could still feel the ghost of a blush on his cheeks. Stupid dream! Or maybe he should just get new friends. Yeah, that would be a good idea. "HEY _DICK,_" a voice called to him, breaking into his train of thought. He turned around, only to grind his teeth together when he realized who it was. Shit!

"What do you want?" he asked darkly, hands closing into fists.

"Don't be that way, circus freak," a tall kid with greasy black hair sneered at him. Viciously another kid grabbed Dick's wrists and held them behind his back. The three were quickly joined by two other large boys, both with greasy hair and narrowed eyes.

"Go away Klarion," Dick growled. He had found out a long while ago that it was pointless to talk to Klarion's…"followers". He stared up defiantly at the taller boy, as Klarion chuckled.

"Now now, _Dick_. Don't be so rude."

"You know, your voice is like the waves of the sea. It makes me sick!" Dick snarled.

"Watch your mouth there Grayson. We don't want anything bad to happen to ya, do we?"

"What? Is that all you got? You'd better watch out Klarion. That garbage collectors coming!"

"That's it! You think I'm a fool?" Klarion screeched like a cat, raising his hand as if to hit Dick. The younger flinched but kept talking.

"I don't think you're a fool. But what's my humble opinion against thousands of others?" _Slap!_ Dick's head was thrown sideways, half of his pale gypsy skin gone red.

"You know, maybe if you weren't so rude, your parents would be here right now. In fact I bet they were glad when they fell. Anything to get away from you," Klarion whispered slowly. Dick tried to pull away desperately, but wasn't strong enough.

"Go away," he choked, sounding not nearly as threatening as he hoped.

"_Go away_," Klarion mimicked in a squeaky voice.

"What's going on?" A voice made all five of them jump. Klarion spun around to growl. A tall, bulky boy stood before them, with his arms crossed, and a scowl darkening his face. He had a mess of dark hair and bright blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar to Dick. They must've passed a few times in the hall of something.

"Get lost," Klarion muttered, "This doesn't concern you." He quickly turned his attention back to Dick. Big mistake. The large boy jumped forward with a murderous glint in his eyes, and pulled his fist back. He had been planning to hit Klarion, but one of the other thick skulled idiots lunged in front of their leader, and got the punch himself. He moaned loudly, clutching his now broken nose.

"Hey! Get 'im," Klarion barked loudly, pointing at the attacker as if it wasn't clear. The one holding Dick frowned, unsure if he should get the enemy or keep his hold on Dick. While deciding, his grip loosened, which was enough for Dick to twist away. He jabbed his elbow into the thug's stomach, and then jumped up using a backflip kick to knock the guy out. He turned around nimbly to face the others, only to find the other two on the floor besides the boy that had helped Dick. Klarion had disappeared.

"Hey- umm, thanks," Dick mumbled with a half-smile. "I'm Richard Grayson by the way. But my friends call me Dick."

"I'm Conner Kent. I heard what he was saying to you. And…errr…don't listen to him." Conner shuffled his feet awkwardly, not really sure what to say. Dick shook his head.

"It's ok. I-" He was interrupted by a yell of surprise.

"Grayson and Kent. What have you done?" Mr. Jones shouted at them. Dick and Conner jumped in surprise, blinking wildly. They looked around the hallway, as if just waking up. They had just knocked three people out…"Detention for two weeks! Both of you." The two nodded numbly.

**(April 3, 2:10, Gotham)**

Wally sighed in his seat, using his pencil to drum on the desk. _Tap tappity tap tappity ta-tap. _He was sitting in an abandoned classroom with Roy, and was ultimately bored. A girl sat in the corner, eyes glaring at the desk she occupied. Her long hair was a fluffy blonde and pulled back in a ponytail. She seemed pretty, but was easily one of those girls who would gut Wally if he came too close. She was best left alone.

He couldn't believe he got detention again! It had just been a harmless prank. Who knew garlic powder burned people's eyes? Not that Gizmo hadn't deserved it! And what kind of a name was Gizmo anyway? Gosh that kid was annoying!

"Wally! Stop tapping!" Roy hissed at him, looking up from his homework.

"Sorry, I'm bored," Wally moaned, flopping back into his chair. "How angry do you think Dick's gonna be when he finds out we're in detention again?"

"Oh man, I forgot. We were supposed to meet him, remember? He's gonna be so pissed." Wally face palmed mentally, pulling out his cell phone.

"Keep an eye out for Mr. Curry and I'll ca-" Wally was interrupted by loud voices in the hallway.

"The only reason I'm not suspending you is because you two have perfect records. I still can't believe you did this! Of all my years teaching here I h-"

"Hello Mr. Jones. More for detention I see. Who have we got this time?" A few silent seconds went by before the speaker, Mr. Curry, spoke again. "Kent and Grayson! I'm surprised in you two." Roy and Wally's eyebrows both rose at their friend's name. Dick had done mischief without them! Well this explained why he had ditched them with the garlic powder.

Dick and Conner walked in with Mr. Jones at their heels. "Sit down and keep quiet," he told them sullenly before disappearing out the door. As soon as his footsteps disappeared into the silence Roy and Wally jumped up.

"What'd you do?" They both asked simultaneously. Dick looked at Conner for a few seconds before answering.

"Well I ran into Klarion an-"

"Wait you mean that guy that me and Roy had to...talk with to get him to leave you alone? I thought you said he wasn't bothering you anymore."

"I kinda lied. I didn't want you guys to worry," Dick shrugged guiltily.

"Dude! It's our job to worry. You should've told us. We wou-"

"Look, you wana hear what happened or don't you?" Dick barked at Roy, cutting him off. The two gingers both sat down loyally, looking like two dogs waiting for a treat. Conner had to snort at them, as Dick continued.

"So him and his group of…friends ambushed me in the hall before I could meet you guys. He was…taunting me a bit and slapped me. Bu-"

"He slapped you! I don't care what you say Dick, I'm going to pound this guy's head in." Wally nodded at Roy's words, both looking murderous.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you guys. Conner came up and we beat them all up! That's why we're in detention. We knocked them out." No need to mention that Klarion had disappeared before he had gotten his fill of justice.

"Knocked them out? Wow, nice Dick. Didn't know you had it in you." Dick was easily the least violent of the three friends. Whenever Wally and Roy got into fights he normally just kept to the shadows, which he was spookily good at. That's where he had gotten his ninja reputation from.

"Errr thanks, by the way, err…" Wally trailed off, realizing he didn't know who this guy was. And that was rare for Wally. He thought he knew everyone.

"Conner Kent."

"Are you sure it's wise to be thanking someone for beating another person?" a voice at the door asked. The room's occupants all jumped and spun around. In the doorway was a tall African American with short blonde hair. He nodded to them, a friendly smile gracing his lips. Next to him was a Caucasian girl with a bundle of red hair and a splatter of freckles. She donned a beaning grin, her eyes flashing at them happily. Wally grinned at the red head, completely ignoring the other.

"Heeellloooo. And what might your name be, beautiful?"

"I'm Megan Morse. I live with my uncle, John Jones. He's a teacher here," she announced, as if they all didn't know who Mr. Jones was. "This is Kaldur Curry. His father is Mr. Curry," she added.

"Nice to meet you," Wally chirped "This is Conner Kent." He pointed to Conner. "Roy Harper." He pointed to Roy. "And Richard Grayson. But you can call him Dick." Wally finished, nodding to the raven haired youngster, who smirked at Megan cheekily. Conner just grunted, along with Roy. It seemed only Dick noticed that Megan's cheeks turned pink when Wally had mentioned Conner. Interesting.

"And who are you?" Megan asked, turning to the lone blonde in the corner. Wally cocked his head, having forgotten that the blonde was there. She had just been listening to them the whole time, not saying anything. She looked up, blinking in surprise that she had been acknowledged.

"The names Artemis Crock," she replied. Wally looked at her with interest. She was surprisingly pretty, even more so than he had originally thought.

"What are you here for?" he asked her.

"This kid was messing with me while I practiced my archery. So I ….missed the target. I think his name was Klarion" Dick and Conner fist pounded at that, both smirking. Wally's eyebrows went up. He didn't know if he should feel scared or impressed. He settled on both.

"Wait…you shot someone?" Kaldur asked, sounding half amazed and half angry. Why did he feel a little…responsible? Like he should've stopped it from happening? He didn't even know her.

"Of course not. I just gave him a haircut" she muttered, shrugging.

"That's awesome," Wally muttered, grinning.

**Now they all met! Will the memories come back or will they be doomed in this different world forever? I may not have gotten as many reviews as I would have liked, but I decided to update anyway Thank you all for reviewing! It means alot**


	4. Fate or Luck Or Stupidity?

**(April 3, 3:30, Central)**

"So, Wally, what'd you think of Artemis?" Roy asked his fellow ginger, fingers moving across his controller lazily. He was laid out on Wally's couch, eyes following avatars on the TV screen. Wally sat next to him, seemingly way too into the game. His brow was furrowed in concentration and tongue poking out between his teeth. Dick was propped up against Wally's legs, effortlessly beating both his older friends at the video game by miles.

"Errr she seemed cool I guess. A little dangerous maybe," Wally replied, refusing to look up from the screen. Dick snorted.

"Only cool? You were giving her goo goo eyes the whole time, Walls," Dick piped up, turning his thumb on the joystick, knocking out Wally's avatar.

"Dude! Not cool. That was my last life."

"So?" Roy asked, not liking how Wally was evading the question. Too sneaky for the archers taste.

"So what? Artemis? No way man! Why would I like her?"

"You didn't hit on her."

"…So that means I like her?"

"Err yeah! Every girl you don't hit on, you end up having a crush on."

"Like when?"

"Connie."

"Okay, other than her wh-"

"Linda"

"Okay so the girls I don't bother hitting on are the girls I tend to like. But that wasn't it this time. I mean, was it just me, or did Artemis feel a little…familiar. I don't know… it just feels like I already know her."

"You too, huh? It wasn't just her. Conner, Megan, and especially Kaldur too. I thought maybe it was just because I'd seen them around school."

"No it was more than that…You think we seemed familiar to them?"

"I dunno. Maybe we should ask them."

"Umm…Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Dick just killed you." Roy looked up at the screen, only to be greeted with his avatar, lying in a pool of blood. Dick's signature cackle let out as he turned to Roy.

"Never let yourself become distracted during battle."

**(April 4, 2:00, Gotham)**

"Hey Kaldur," Dick's voice whispered from behind. Kaldur jumped three feet in the air, dropping his textbook on the floor with a loud thud. Most people would've at least frowned, and maybe gotten angry. Kaldur wasn't most people. He simply turned around, collecting his textbook from the floor, and smiled at the younger boy. For some reason, Dick coming out of nowhere didn't feel….new to him. Wally had probably mentioned something about it yesterday. That boy did talk a lot!

"Morning Dick. What brings you here?" he asked, sounding strangely formal even to him.

"You know, most kids would just say 'What up?' " Dick pointed out. He didn't say it in a mean way though, just pointing it out. Kaldur rolled his eyes. "Just saying, I think your way is whelming." '_Whelming? What_?' Kaldur thought. "Annnyyyway I-"

"Oh hey guys." Wally called from down the hall, with the other ginger in tow. "So Dick, you asked him yet?" Wally asked, coming to a stop next to Dick. Was it just Kaldur, or was Wally strangely…quick. Oh wait, he was on the track team! Had a scholarship for it actually.

"No I was just about to," Dick muttered, sounding irritated. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely in-"

"Hey, what happened?" Roy asked, his brows narrowing as he gestured to Kaldur's neck. Dick huffed, crossing his arms.

Kaldur reached up and felt his neck, sliding his fingers across his dark skin. On either side of his neck he felt three raised lines. Weird. He must have scratched his neck somehow. "I'm not sure. How strange."

"They look a little like gills. You're not part fish, are you Kal?" Roy asked with a chuckle.

"Very funny, speedy," Kaldur began to chuckle, but stopped suddenly when he realized what he'd said.

"Speedy?" Wally asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to say that. I am not sure what I meant…" Kaldur trailed off, confused. And was it just him, or was his speech becoming weirdly formal. Maybe he was spending too much time with his dad. That was probably it.

"Hey, if you want to give him a nickname, call him Red Arrow. I've been trying to get it to stick. He's here on a scholarship for archery," Wally proclaimed, proudly. He seemed to like his smart nickname for the archer. Too bad Roy didn't seem to appreciate it too much.

"I told you that's stupid, Wally. It'll never stick." Roy began. Dick, who was used to this kind of stuff, sensed the danger better than a shark could sniff out blood. He knew he would have to speak up before a fight broke out, there and then.

"Okay! As I was saying, did you…" Dick trailed off. Kaldur frowned, sensing that Dick was hesitating in whatever he was saying. "…Want to go to the movies with us? Tonight?" That wasn't what he had been about to say…But Kaldur wasn't going to push. At least not right now.

"Sure."

**(April 4, 2:00, Gotham)**

"Conner, what does (3x2 - 2x +10) - (3x2 + 3x +1) equal?" his math teacher asked him. Conner's head jerked up as every head in the room turned to him. Red roses bloomed on his cheeks, his mouth opening and closing, only to find nothing coming out. It wasn't that he wasn't good at math…it was just…he wasn't good at math.

"I uhh, well…" He trailed off, staring at his blank piece of paper, half expecting that the answer would turn up if he glared at it hard enough.

"What was that?" The teacher asked innocently. "I di-" _Beep! _Thank goodness! Saved by the bell. Conner grumbled angrily as he sped through the door. Stupid teachers. Stupid math.

"Woah, look ou-" _Wham! _Something large and solid collided with Conner. With an _oof_ he found himself on the ground, his books splayed out and his head aching.

"Watch where your go- Oh! Hey Megan," Conner muttered, remembering the perky red-head from yesterday. She looked flustered, deep roses blooming on her cheeks.

"Conner! Oh, I am so sorry I didn't see you please forgive me I wasn't looking-"

"Megan, its fine," Conner quickly cut off her rambling. She looked down, blushing even deeper. Where had he seen that look before…"Hey, have I seen you before? I mean, before yesterday?"

"Errr I umm, maybe around the school. We have the same lunch period?"

"Yeah, that's probably it," he muttered, shrugging.

"So, uh, have you seen the new alien movie coming out?" Megan asked. She shifted awkwardly, as if trying to get Conner to stay talking to her. That confused him, but he decided to go along with it.

"No, but it looks really good. Have you?"

"Not yet. But I really want to. Bob Kane's my favorite actor."

"I heard that everyone's saying this is the best movie he's done. It's on tonight. Would you like to watch it with me?" Megan's eyes lit up, her blush threading through her freckles. She looked…pretty that way. When she wasn't hiding behind her hair and staring down at the floor.

"Yes!" she gasped, "Um I mean that'd be great." They smiled at eachother warmly.

**(April 4, 2:30, Gotham)**

"Fancy seeing you here."

"What do you want, Roy?" Artemis asked. Her brows were nit together in concentration as she pulled out another arrow.

"Just trying to make conversation," Roy offered, putting his hands up. "An you're holding it wrong," he added, smirking.

"Am not!"

"You need to tense up a bit, and your thumb needs to wrap around the-"

Look, this is how I was taught. Maybe you're the one that's doing it wrong. I was taught by my Dad right before he left, so I know what I'm doing. Now, and I'm asking nicely only once, please go away."

"You know what? Forget about what I said about tensing up. In fact, do the opposite."

"Right, because that's so easy," she snorted, aiming the arrow.

"Why not come to a movie with me, tonight?" She gasped, the arrow going loose and falling to the floor.

"Are you…asking me out?"

"Ewww gross no," he looked disgusted at the thought. "Robin, Kaldur, and Wally are coming too. Come on it'll help you relax."

"Wally? The red head from yesterday? The idiot that-"

"Yep, him," Roy smirked, crossing his arms. Yeah…she was definitely coming.

**Just so everyone knows, Bob Kane is Clayface. Or was I guess…in this world he never become Clayface so he's still an actor. But maybe that will change…Ohh yeah now you're interested REVIEW. Sorry nothing happened in the chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you guys next chapter. PROMISE **


	5. More to the ocean's surface

**(April 4, 7:30, Gotham)**

"So, uh, this is my home," Dick murmured, raising his arms to gesture to the mansion they were currently standing in. Those who hadn't seen it before (Kaldur, Artemis, Conner, and Megan) looked around, eyes huge, thinking about how easy it would be to fit their small homes into this huge place.

"Uh Dick, can I speak to you?" Roy hissed at his friend, shaking his head to the room next to them. Dick shrugged and nodded, both disappearing inside, with Wally following slowly (mostly because it was getting a little too awkward in the other room). "What the hell, Dick?" Roy hissed.

"What?" Dick asked innocently.

"You know what! The idea was to spend a few hours with them all separately, to see if we could remember them. Not cart them all at once to your place."

"You make it sound like we're on a secret spy mission. You know we only agreed to that to get Wally to shut up."

"Hey!"

"Plus it's going to be fun," Dick finished, ignoring Wally.

"Right," Roy snorted. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Well what was he supposed to do? It was fate that we ran into Conner and Megan! Think about it. What are the odds that we'd all go to the movie?"

"Fate? Seriously? What are you expecting Wally? We all knew each other, but then got brainwashed-"

"By aliens because we all found out their secrets and plans for taking over the planet-"

"Okay guys! Wally, nothing weird is happening," Dick stopped them. "And Roy, I only invited them over because I thought it was going to be fun." And with that, the younger slipped back into the other room. The two gingers exchanged glances, and shrugged, following Dick out the room.

**(April 4, 7:30, Gotham)**

"Hey Megan, Conner, will you help me with some food?" Dick asked, jumping up with a poker face. As if Kaldur hadn't mentioned their little date earlier…

"Err sure," Megan answered, jumping up.

"No," Conner replied, but he got up anyway to follow the other two. Dick smiled at them brightly, blue eyes flashing. He pulled out seemingly random platters, directing Megan and Conner. Soon they only had three dishes left out. Just as Dick had grabbed one a loud crash came from the living room (where everyone else was).

"Ugh, it's probably Wally again," Dick murmured, grabbing a cloth. He flew out the room, shaking his head.

"We should get the rest of the food," Megan mumbled as she picked up a couple of plates. She spun around, only to crash into Conner. Food sprayed everywhere, glass cracking underneath his solid build. They both let out a cry as everything dropped to the floor. Oh, I am so sorry. Let me…" She grabbed a cloth. She held the fabric tightly in her hand, pressing it gently into Conner's food covered skin. Suddenly a dizzy wave shot through her head. "Wh-" Images flashed through her mind.

She was facing four boys, dressed in strange outfits.

Next she was with the same boys, only in a bright red ship.

Suddenly she was caught in a twister, a huge...robot?...staring at her.

The images went on, like a silent movie. Finally they stopped. She slowly came back to reality. "You saw that?" she whispered. Conner nodded slowly.

"M'gann?" Superboy asked, chuckling.

"Yes, Superboy?" The Martian asked, a small tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The smiled at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly Superboy's eyes widened. "Robin! Kid Flash! They're-"

"We gotta go tell them," M'gann hissed, slipping through the door quickly.

**(April 4, 7:35, Gotham)**

"Ugh, you are so annoying, Kid Idiot," Artemis growled at Wally. She looked ready to lunge for her throat.

"Kid Idiot? Where the hell'd you get that insult? From a comic book?"

"No, that's where you get yours. I actually think for myself." Wally frowned and lunged forward, grabbing Artemis by the wrist.

"You are s-" Suddenly the ginger's eyes glazed over. As did the blonde's. The stood like that for a few moments, everyone else in the room looking confused. Except Conner and Megan. They looked….excited?

"You saw it too?" Megan eagerly asked, as Wally and Artemis pulled apart. Both looked dazed, but they managed a nod. Megan and Conner beamed.

"What just happened?" Roy asked, with Kaldur and Dick giving them curios looks.

"Don't you remember?" Wally asked, jumping over to his friends excitedly. "You're Red Arrow. Used to be called Speedy. You're a hero of star city and…."

"Hold on, my friend, you sound crazy," Kaldur held out a hand to stop Wally. They were all exchanging looks. Half trying to rekindle the memories, and the other half trying to seek out the signs of craziness.

"It's true," Conner told him, taking a step forward. "Haven't you noticed your lack of pronouns lately? And those scars…on your neck…they look like gills."

"We're getting our powers back," Megan finished. A shocked silence passed, then:

"Maybe it was something in the food?" Dick offered, picking up a packed it chips. He turned it over thoughtfully, checking the labels. Roy and Kaldur started to follow his example, reaching for the food laid out on the table.

"No, Robin," Megan began.

"What'd you just call me?" Robin snapped, looking up wildly.

"Robin. It was your codename. You never told us what your real name was."

"Look, I don't know where you heard that name," Robin spat angrily, "But this isn't funny. Just stop it, all right?" And with that little freak out, he ran from the room. Roy glared at Megan and ran off, after his little brother. Wally tried to follow after them, but was pushed aside by Roy violently, who muttered something about Wally having done enough damage. When Roy had disappeared out the room, the rest all looked at Wally questioningly.

"Th-that's the name his mother used to call him. Before, you know, before she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Mega gasped. She'd had no idea, "By who?" Wally shook his head. It wasn't his place to say. He's forgotten how little the team knew Robin. And, now that he thought about it, how little he himself had known about his brother.

"Megan…I am very disappointed in you," Kaldur hissed fiercely. The girl flinched. This was the first time he's ever been mad at her.

"But Aqual- err Kaldur, its true," Artemis pleaded, "Look." From the table, she picked up a knife. Balancing it in her hands for a few moments, as if deciding something, she turned to Wally, and threw it. With lightning speed, literally, the speedster caught the knife, inches from his throat. "Looks like our powers really are coming back." The four of them turned to Kaldur, who stood dazed for a few seconds. Then he blinked, silver eyes widening, and he nodded. A cheer went out.

**(April 4, 7:40, Gotham)**

"Dick. Hey Dick, wait," Dick turned around, tears threatening to spill.

"What?" he asked venomously. His response was a huge bear hug from Roy. "Where'd she get that name, Roy?" The younger asked, voice muffled from both Roy's chest and tears.

"I dunno Dick, maybe….maybe they're telling the truth?"

"You can't be serious Roy," Dick argued, pulling back, "You mean we all have superpowers? Or whatever they were saying…"

"I know, it sounds insane but I know Wally. We both know he can't lie for his life. He seemed pretty convinced."

"I don't care how convinced he…" Dick trailed off, eye flashing past Roy to settle on something behind them.

"Dick?"

"That clock. I remember that clock…"

"What?" Roy turned around slowly, to face a large grandfather clock.

"You remember? When I…I took you down there? You were so impressed with the dinosaur," Robin smirked at the memory.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Roy asked. He went over the grandfather clock slowly, hands out to stroke the wooden frame. His eyes glazed over, along with Dick's. "Oh my god, they were telling the truth."

"….we died. We were dead. Holy shit, why aren't we dead?"

"I don't know, Robin," Red Arrow whispered. "I don't know."

**So, I only got one review for my last chapter….Was it that bad or just really uninteresting? Please tell me if you want to see something or have an idea for me! Tried to make this one good for you guys. So please review !**


	6. Road to Survival or Carnage?

**(April 19, 7:40, Gotham)**

Megan smiled at her friends happily, as they all looked around her small bedroom. It looked like any average teen girl's bedroom; pink walls, boy band posters, stuffed animals, and all the other junk. In fact, the only thing that wasn't absolutely ordinary and normal were the occupants. One had his jacket collar bent down, to reveal gills cut into his dark skin. Also black tattoos were hidden, out of sight, underneath his clothing. Kaldur was now, fully and completely, Aqualad. Dick hadn't changed much since two weeks ago. But since Robin had taken him over, so to speak, he had started carrying shades with him everywhere he went, even if he didn't need to wear them anymore. He had also become more serious and paranoid. Since Wally had gotten back Kid Flash's powers, he had started carrying around food wherever he went. The two archers had changed the least out of all of them, although now both carried their bows everywhere (including school). They were now both Artemis and Red Arrow in every way. Megan had gone through the most changes. She was now a full Martian and had to remember to hide her green skin all the time, and to not speak telepathically. Conner had, of course, become angrier. He also had to keep his new strength under low key. But they were both happy about being Mss. Martian and Superboy again.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Kid Flash said, sighing as he sat down on the floor. Robin copied him, leaning on the ginger's arm heavily.

"I think the rest of us feel the same way, Wally," Aqualad sighed. "I called my father King yesterday."

"If you think that's bad," Robin laughed, "You should've seen Bruce's face when he found me trying to get into the bat cave."

"You should've taken a picture, Di- Ahh, Rob- Dick." Red Arrow finally settled on a name, mentally face palming.

"Just call me Robin. It's easier," Robin told him, smirking.

"I ripped my locker door off today…" Superboy told them, failing to hide the small grin on his face.

"Oh good, could you do mine too? It's always getting stuck," Kid Flash asked, smiling broadly at the image of Superboy ripping his locker in two.

"It's not funny, Baywatch. We're going to get caught."

"Well then what do you suggest, Artie? We hide out in the sewers for the rest of our lives?"

"No, we need to find out what's going on."

"How?"

"We could go to Mt. Justice?" Mss. Martian asked. She'd been thinking of such a trip for a while.

"Would it help?" asked Superboy

"I don't know. But if there were any clues for what happened to us then, they would be there."

"Mss. M might have a point," Robin said, straightening. "It's been two weeks, and nothing's happened except getting our abilities back. I think we can all forget the hope of the Justice League swooping down to save us." The rest of the team all looked at each other, a little sadly. None of them, until now, had said it out loud, but all had been half waiting for their mentors to suddenly appear and tell them what was going on. But Robin was right. Technically they'd all been in this universe their whole lives. The prime time for a rescue was far gone.

"Mt. Justice it is then," Red Arrow said. It was final.

**(April 19, 7:40, Gotham)**

"So, not only are you filthy rich-"

"Bruce is rich, not me."

"And your house is a mansion-"

"Bruce's house."

"But you're dad-"

"Guardian."

"Also owns a speedboat _and _a private jet!"

"Pretty much," Robin said to Artemis, smirking as he slid down his seat. The smooth fabric barely moved under his feather light body. The whole team was in Bruce's private jet, well on their way to Happy Harbor, where they'd take a speedboat to Mt. Justice.

"You guys nervous?" Kid Flash asked

"For what?" Red Arrow asked, nonchalant.

"For what my ass," Robin said. "Wait, what if we find the justice league there?" He looked up hopefully, a renewed spark in his eye that'd been missing since they'd gotten their memories back. Aqualad looked at Robin with a little sadness in his eyes.

"I don't think that's likely Robin. We just talked to our mentors in their…civilian forms."

"I-I know," Robin said looking down, ashamed at the hope he'd let into his eyes.

"Wait. If the bad guys found out about the cave then wouldn't they still be there. You know, if the Justice league hadn't gotten rid of them?" Kid Flash asked. Aqualad put down that idea too, pointing out that, as they hadn't seen any heroes, they hadn't seen any villains either.

"This is…turning out to be the most depressing ride I've ever taken," Superboy mumbled.

"Good thing it's over then," Mss. Martian said, looking out the window. "Guys, welcome home."

**I know this is really short. I'm sorry but I promise next chapter you'll get all your answers and finally some action! Review please :D **


End file.
